happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Who's to Flame?
"Who's to Flame?" ("¿Quién se quema?") es el episodio 4.3 de la serie de televisión de Happy Tree Friends. Trama del Episodio Mientras Petunia hace panqueques para Giggles y Mime, ella recibe una llamada telefónica. Mientras habla, no presta atención a la estufa, que empieza a quemar algo. Después de unos segundos, su cola se incendia y ella corre alrededor, gritando. Giggles reacciona rápidamente, agarra el mantel y cubre a Petunia con el para tratar de apagar el fuego. Por desgracia, el mantel se incendia y Giggles también comienza a quemarse. Mime intenta desesperadamente llamar a los bomberos, pero ya que es un mimo, es incapaz de comunicar el desastre. Creyendo que no hay nadie en la línea, Lumpy cuelga y Mime sale de la casa a buscar ayuda. Mientras tanto, Cuddles, que trabaja para el cuerpo de bomberos, rescata un gato de un árbol, mientras que sus compañeros Toothy, Sniffles, Disco Bear, y The Mole aplauden. Mime llega para explicar la situación en la casa de Petunia, pero los bomberos no lo entienden. Por suerte, Cuddles descubre el fuego desde lo alto de la escalera y convence al cuerpo de bomberos para entrar en acción. Se dirigen hacia el lugar del incendio, sin saber que Cuddles aún sigue encima de la escalera. Pierde el equilibrio y es clavado en una valla alrededor del árbol, mientras que el gato, ileso, empieza a jugar con el cabello de Cuddles. Cuando el coche de bomberos llega a la casa en llamas, Pop y Cub están mirando desde la acera. Toothy intenta entrar en la casa, rompiendo la puerta con un hacha, pero golpea accidentalmente a Petunia, que estaba a punto de escapar. Sniffles intenta entrar en la casa a través de una ventana del segundo piso, alcanzándola mediante una escalera, pero la ventana estalla cuando llega a la parte superior y los fragmentos de vidrio lo cortan en pedazos. Cub recoge el casco de Sniffles del piso, pero la escalera se cae y rebana a Cub en pedazos. The Mole intenta conectar la manguera en una boca de incendios, pero la conecta al tanque de gasolina del camión de bomberos. Disco Bear, que controla la manguera, no ve esto y lanza gasolina al fuego. El fuego se extiende por la manguera y incendia otras casas. El camión de bomberos explota y la sirena golpea la cabeza de Flaky, forzando su cerebro fuera de su cabeza. Por suerte para los bomberos, Handy llega en su helicóptero y extingue el fuego en una de las casas con el agua de su helicóptero. Necesita más agua para extinguir el fuego de los otros edificios, así que vuela a un río cercano. Desafortunadamente, Handy es incapaz de presionar el botón porque no tiene manos. Cuando finalmente logra presionarlo, el barco de basura de Russell navega debajo del helicóptero y la grúa del helicóptero cae encima del barco. Sin saber esto, Handy se va volando. Mientras tanto, Lifty y Shifty se han robado la billetera de Pop desde su cadáver (probablemente fue asesinado por la explosión del coche de bomberos), pero discuten sobre quién se queda con el dinero. Finalmente, Lifty golpea a Shifty y le quita la billetera, pero su cabeza es golpeada por el motor de un auto, que ha caído del helicóptero de Handy. Shifty luego toma la billetera de Pop, pero es atravesado por múltiples objetos punzantes lanzados desde el helicóptero de Handy. Shifty caídas de espalda, apuntando los objetos afilados hacia arriba, provocando que Russell sea empalado en ellos al caer. Disco Bear, con quemaduras graves e incapaz de sostener la manguera de manera recta, incendia accidentalmente el helicóptero de Handy, lo que hace girar fuera de control. Handy presiona el botón para eyectarse del helicóptero, pero es cortado por las aspas. Sus restos caen en la acera. The Mole cae accidentalmente en las alcantarillas, pero sobrevive y comienza a caminar, girando sin saber, una válvula que libera gas en la ciudad. Él enciende un fósforo, sin saber que hay una fuga de gas, haciendo que toda la ciudad explote. Mime anda en su monociclo llevando al gato de antes. Mime mira a su alrededor y tímidamente finge que baja una escalera invisible detrás de algunos restos. El episodio termina mostrando la sartén con los tres panqueques quemados. Moraleja "If you can't stand the heat, stay out of the kitchen!" (¡Si no puedes soportar el calor, permanece fuera de la cocina!). Muertes #Cuddles es empalado por la valla que rodea el árbol. #Petunia es golpeada en la cabeza accidentalmente con un hacha por Toothy. #Giggles muere por el incendio de la casa. (La muerte no se ve) #Sniffles se quema y es cortado en pedazos por los vidrios de la ventana cuando la casa explota. #Cub es cortado en pedazos cuando la escalera le cae encima. #Disco Bear muere por sus quemaduras o cuando la ciudad explota. #Pop muere cuando el camión de bomberos explota frente a él (la muerte no se ve). #Flaky muere cuando la sirena del camión la golpea en la cabeza, forzando su cerebro hacia afuera. #La cabeza de Lifty es aplastada por un motor. #Shifty es empalado por dos agujas en los ojos y numerosos objetos afilados en el resto del cuerpo. #Russell cae en los objetos que fueron empalados en el cuerpo de Shifty. #Handy es destrozado por las aspas de su helicóptero. #Numerosas casas estan en incendio por la manguera. Posiblemente muchos Generic Tree Friends murieron cuando paso eso. #The Mole, Toothy, Nutty, Lumpy y algunos Generic Tree Friends mueren cuando la ciudad explota (Confirmado por Kenn Navarro). Heridas #Petunia y Giggles se queman un numeroso rato. #Disco Bear se incendia por un breve tiempo. #Shifty es atacado por Lifty al quitarle la billetera. Errores #La voz de Russell se puede escuchar luego de que Cuddles salva al gato, a pesar de que no aparece en el episodio hasta más tarde. #Cuando Mime corre hacia donde están los bomberos, corre en la dirección opuesta a la de donde proviene el fuego. #Cuando Cuddles muere, su cabello cae. Extrañamente, no hay sangre en este. #El hacha queda atascada en la puerta de la casa de Petunia, pero luego sale volando cuando el camión explota. #A pesar de que el camión explotó, sigue saliendo gasolina de la manguera. #Russell estaba dentro de una pequeña cabina, así que es imposible que Handy haya podido atraparlo a él junto con algunos trozos de basura. #Cuando Toothy golpea la puerta, la escalera desaparece. #El garfio de Russell esta en su mano derecha durante la mayoría del episodio, pero cambia a su mano izquierda cuando muere. #Las casas que rodean a la casa de Petunia cambian varias veces. #El lunar en la cara de The Mole cambia de posiciones varias veces. #Luego de que Lifty ataca a Shifty, el cuerpo de Pop desaparece. #Russell debería haber caído al mismo tiempo que los demás objetos, pero terminó cayendo último. #Handy continua gritando, aún cuando su cabeza fue destrozada por las aspas del helicóptero. #Cuando los restos de Handy caen en la calle, hay dos partes de su torso idénticas. #A pesar de estrellarse, los restos del helicóptero no aparecen. #La billetera de Pop sale de su boca. #Cuando Handy es cortado por las aspas su sangre es Roja, pero cuando sus restos caen, su sangre es Naranja. #Mime tiene un rol protagónico, a pesar de que solo aparece al principio y al final del episodio. # Es imposible que Giggles y Petunia resistieran tanto tiempo al fuego. #Aunque Handy apagó el fuego de la casa de Petunia, cuando vuelve con más "agua", la misma casa se sigue incendiando. Curiosidades *Fue estrenado junto con "Easy For You to Sleigh" y "Wishy Washy". *Cuando está marcando el número de emergencias, Mime hace el viejo chiste de olvidar el último número de 911. *Cuando el gato juega con el cabello de Cuddles suena una canción, pero en la versión DVD del episodio suena una canción diferente. *La muerte de Sniffles es similar a su herida en Take a Hike. *El Ídolo Maldito y uno de los muñecos de Lumpy de The Wrong Side of the Tracks caen junto con la basura. *Este episodio muestra la única ocasión en la serie de TV y una de las cuatro de la serie entera donde Lifty muere antes que Shifty. *Éste es uno de los episodios donde todos los personajes secundarios y de aparición mueren, mientras que el protagonista sobrevive. *Flippy, Cro-Marmot y Splendid son los únicos personajes que no aparecen en este episodio. *La muerte de Handy es similar a la muerte de Cuddles en Party Animal, la muerte de Toothy en Mime and Mime Again y la muerte de Pop en Havin' A Ball. *Una muestra de la estupidez de Lumpy es que juega con fósforos siendo un bombero. *Éste es uno de los episodios donde la cornamenta de Lumpy no cambia de direcciones. *Petunia es responsable por todas las muertes del episodio, excepto por las de Shifty y Lifty. *La muerte de Cub es similar a la muerte de Toothy y Flaky en uno de los cómics. *Este episodio es un record de muertes con un total de 15. Vídeo Parte 1 thumb|center|550 px Parte 2 thumb|center|550 px Galería en:Who's to Flame? Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Serie de TV Categoría:Episodios con dos partes Categoría:Four on the Floor Categoría:Episodios con mucho Caos Categoría:Gran Multitud de Personajes Categoría:Un Solo Sobreviviente Categoría:Episodios 2006 Categoría:Episodios Sin Muertes Debatibles Categoría:Protagonizado Por Mime